1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to flotation devices for watercraft and, more particularly, it relates to an automatically inflating flotation device that would improve the stability of the watercraft and inhibit the watercraft from sinking if the hull was breached. The flotation device is inflatable, either manually or automatically, when a predetermined amount of water entered the hull of the watercraft thereby increasing stability and inhibits sinking.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Boating is both a popular pastime and a vital commercial activity in much of the world today. A boat is often a substantial investment for the owner and/or operator. In the case of commercial boats, the boat is often the livelihood of the owner of the boat. As a general concept, boats sink when the hull of the boat takes on water and the boat loses its buoyancy. This can happen if the hull is breached due to a collision with some object or in heavy waves if the boat is swamped. If the boat sinks, a serious condition exists in that loss of life and loss of property often occurs.
A number of patents have been directed to inventions to prevent a boat from sinking, even if the hull was breached. Unfortunately, the previous devices for boat floatation have a number of problems such as being difficult to install and often require manual activation of the device. This is a major concern since many boats often sink unattended at the dock, not out on the open water.
The flotation device of the present invention solves these problems and others by being easy to install, either as a retrofit to an existing boat or during manufacture of the boat. In addition, the flotation device of the present invention is designed to automatically deploy when a pre-determined level of water is consistently in the hull of the vessel. The device will not deploy when water merely splashes to that level, preventing unneeded deployment in heavy seas. Once deployed the present invention will keep the boat afloat even if a complete flooding of the hull has occurred.
The primary aspect of the present invention is to provide a deployable flotation device to keep the boat floating after water has partially filled the hull of the boat.
Another aspect of the present invention is to provide a flotation device that does not interfere with the looks or operation of the boat when not deployed.
Another aspect of the present invention is to provide for a flotation device that can be easily removed and a new one re-installed after deployment.
Another aspect of the present invention is to provide a device that is easy to manufacture and install.
An inflating boat rail is disclosed. A directional bladder is folded beneath an inflatable flotation bladder which is rolled into a tight spiral. The folded directional bladder and the spirally rolled flotation bladder are mounted inside a one or more piece cover on a housing. Cover-removing tubing is positioned to detach the cover from the housing. The housing is mounted to the outside of the hull or the housing can be formed within the hull. The directional bladder and the flotation bladder are attached to the housing. One or more flotation bladders can be mounted in the housing. The flotation bladder has valves that are attached to safety valves. The safety valve is triggered by water in the hull reaching a given height in the hull. Once the safety valve is triggered, tanks of compressed inert gas are released into the system inflating the cover-removing tubing and the directional bladder. The cover is pushed off and the flotation bladders then commence inflation and begin unrolling. The flotation bladders can have internal chambers so that one part can be punctured without deflating the whole system.
In particular, the present invention is a device for floating a watercraft in a body of water with the watercraft having a water line. The device comprises an inflatable first flotation bladder mountable adjacent the waterline and an inflatable second flotation bladder adjacent the first flotation bladder wherein upon inflation of the first flotation bladder and the second flotation bladder, the first flotation bladder directs the second flotation bladder in a general direction into the water.
In addition, the present invention includes a method for floating a watercraft in a body of water with the watercraft having a water line. The method comprises providing first flotation bladder mountable adjacent the waterline, providing a second flotation bladder adjacent the first flotation bladder, inflating the first flotation bladder, inflating the second flotation bladder, and directing the second flotation bladder in a general direction into the water.
Other aspects of this invention will appear from the following description and appended claims, reference being made to the accompanying drawings forming a part of this specification wherein like reference characters designate corresponding parts in the several views.